Abecedary
by Jane Luna
Summary: Es curioso, como nuestra percepción de una persona puede llegar a cambiar en cuestión de segundos, a veces se requiere de tiempo. Otras veces solo se necesitan pequeños momentos.
1. Chapter 1: Amable

**¡He vuelto! **Y ¡Después de tanto tiempo! No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me digne a escribir una historia, mucho menos animarme a subirle ni continuarla.

Tengo muchas ideas para **Hazbin Hotel **simplemente ¡Amo a todos sus personajes! Sin embargo me mantendré en ocasiones demasiado ocupada por la universidad y no podre actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría. Aunque en estos momentos mi musa esta demasiado activa, así que tratara de que permanezca así por un largo tiempo.

Tambien quiero escribir una historia con mas drama y secuencia, tengo varias ideas, pero por el momento solo les puedo ofrecer pequeños drabbles, escenas románticas y llenas de encanto.

Esta sección contendrá todas las letras del abecedario, y cada capitulo tendrá el titulo de la letra consecutiva, intentare acoplar a la personalidad y manera de pensar de los personajes lo mas acertado posible, por ello toda idea de alguna palabra o drabble es muy bien recibida.

Muchas gracias por adentrarse en este fic, el cual solo hago por mero entretenimiento y diversión.

Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten la primera letra.

* * *

**Amable**

**.**

**.**

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Dulzura?

Charlie miro hacia donde estaba Alastor con una ceja alzada. Sus manos se posaron sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles por acabar.

Alastor de pie frente a ella, en una postura estirada con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, le observaba divertido, con su siempre característica sonrisa. Los dientes afilados y amarillentos del demonio causaban escalofríos no solamente en Charlie, sino también en todos a su alrededor.

Continuaba frente a su escritorio, esperando pacientemente su respuesta, opto por reclinarse en la silla sin cambiar su expresión.

—No, no realmente, Alastor—Dijo emitiendo un suspiro.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente sobándose el puente de la nariz, llevaba desde la mañana ordenando y clasificando esos odiosos papeles sin otorgarse un pequeño descanso. Aun no llegaban huéspedes pero debía tener todo en orden para cuando lo hicieran.

Si eso realmente ocurriese.

Llevo una mano a uno de sus hombros empezando a darse masaje suavemente, la falta de descanso comenzaba a pasar factura.

—El estrés no va bien contigo, cariño—Le dijo rodeando el escritorio quedando a lado suyo.

Charlie mostró una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo nada podía escapársele al su otrora compañero de trabajo.

—No es nada, Alastor—Eso hubiese sonado más creíble si no se hubiera quejado momentos después.

Escucho una risa.

-Oh, cariño eres simplemente imposible ¿Verdad?—Señalo posicionándose detrás del asiento.

Iba a decir algo cuando las largas y delgadas manos de Alastor se colocaron sobre sus hombros. Extrañada elevo un poco la cabeza el le miraba burlonamente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Permíteme, querida—Dijo en un tono de voz suave.

Permanecieron observándose unos cuantos segundos, fue Charlie quien rompió el contacto para asentir otorgándole el permiso de continuar, instantes después pudo sentir el sutil masaje de Alastor sobre sus hombros.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el toque suave y circular, el cual cambiaba cada cierto tiempo, a veces los movimientos eran rápidos algunos eran lentos, dependiendo del nivel de tensión en sus tejidos musculares. Al parecer existían pequeños talentos ocultos en el demonio, y estaba dispuesta a descubrir cada uno de ellos.

Unos minutos mas tarde Alastor termino por masajearla.

—Espero que te encuentres mejor, cariño—Le dijo volviendo a su anterior postura.

—Enserio te lo agradezco—Dijo más relajada.

—Estabas demasiado tensa, querida.

—Dirigir un hotel y encargarse de los detalles no es sencillo, Alastor—Fue su respuesta—Y con el poco personal del que disponemos realmente dudo que…

Alastor la hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Relájate, querida. Resolveremos todo y con mi ayuda este lugar quedara listo en un santiamén—Afirmo con seguridad y confianza.

Charlie no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—Susurro

Alastor le sujeto ambas mejillas inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

—¡Así está mejor!—Exclamo extasiado—Nunca borres esa encantadora sonrisa tuya, encanto. Recuerda que nunca estas completa sin una.

Sintió un ligero rubor adornar sus mejillas, si bien Alastor tenía el extraño habito de invadir el espacio personal, especialmente con ella, jamás experimento ese extraño cosquille en su estómago hasta ahora.

Antes de poder decir algo el demonio se alejó recuperando su porte altivo y elegante.

—Me retiro, cariño—Dijo caminando a la puerta—Oh pero antes…-Chasqueo los dedos ordenando en cuestión de segundos todo el papeleo del escritorio de Charlie, clasificándolos en una enorme pila de documentos. —Tomate un descanso, encanto.

Sin decir nada más se retiró dejando a la dueña del hotel con una expresión confundida.

Todo eso fue nuevo, jamás imagino que Alastor el demonio radio conocido y temido por muchas pudiese llegar a ser amable.

Y ella pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

* * *

No es muy largo...lo se. Ni siquiera se si merezca un comentario, en fin ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran ¡Nos vemos pronto con la siguiente letra!


	2. Chapter 2: Bienestar

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aqui les traigo este pequeño corto de esta nueva coleccion. ¿Que les puedo decir? Adoro a esta parejita y mi musa simplemente no resistio volver a escribir sobre ellos.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que leyeron mi fic. Realmente me animaron a continuarlo.

Bueno sin mas demora, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Bienestar**

**.**

**.**

Charlie estaba preocupada. Miro por milésima vez al reloj colgado en la repisa de la chimenea, ya pasaban de las 10 pm. Y Alastor aún no hacia acto de presencia.

"Salió a resolver unas cosas" fue la respuesta de Husk.

No le dio importancia y realizo todos sus pendientes sin pensar en ello el resto del día. En el almuerzo le pregunto a Nifty si tenía idea de a qué hora regresaría Alastor, no fue de mucha ayuda, la pequeña criatura apenas le prestó atención limpiando de un lugar a otro sin parar.

Evito seguir cuestionando el paradero del demonio. Cuando regresara probablemente daría alguna explicación, sin embargo las horas pasaron y antes de darse cuenta ya había anochecido. Entonces la preocupación se hizo presente poco a poco.

¿Qué carajos podría ser tan importante para ausentarse tantas horas?

Soltó un bufido frustrada. Estaba siendo paranoica. No debía temer si algo le pasara a Alastor, todo lo contrario, era el jodido demonio radio, podía chasquear ambos dedos y salir ileso.

Entonces ¿Por qué no podía estar tranquila? ¿Desde cuándo no conocer su paradero le causaba esa incomoda sensación?.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"_El está bien_ "Repetía en su mente.

Unos golpes en la entrada principal la sacaron de su ensoñación, recobro la compostura antes de dirigirse a la puerta, no sin pensar ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

Al abrirla se encontró a Alastor.

—¡Oh, buenas noches, querida!—Exclamo.

Charlie permaneció mirándole unos cuantos segundos y de su boca dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde—Dijo Alastor pasando por un lado entrando a la estancia.—Necesitaba resolver unos asuntos, los cuales debían tener toda mi atención y no fui consciente del tiempo.

—Debiste dejar una nota—Respondió Charlie con recelo.

—¿Acaso Husk no te dio el aviso?—Pregunto divertido aunque extrañado-Oh mi buen amigo, tal parece que la bebida está empezando a…

Pero Charlie no le dejo continuar.

—¡Diez horas!—Se colocó frente a él con ambos brazos sobre sus caderas mientras le fulminaba con la mirada—¡Desapareciste por más de diez horas, y no tuviste la consideración de decir a donde¡

Se pasó una mano su rubio cabello, tratando de relajarse. No sabía que le estaba haciendo actuar tan molesta, ni siquiera debía estarlo en un principio.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

Bajo la cabeza. Unos enormes deseos de llorar empezaron a invadirle. Los brazos de Alastor la envolvieron, una mano acaricio la larga cabellera.

—Calma, cariño—Susurro en un tono conciliador.—Disculpa, mi torpe descuido.

La sintió relajarse al decirle esas palabras.

—Lamento haberte gritado, Alastor—Dijo un tanto avergonzada—Pero de verdad estaba muy angustiada.

—¿Y a que se debe tanta preocupación hacia mi persona?—Pregunto entre intrigado y bromista-¿Acaso temías por mi?

Charlie sonrió quedamente. Luego elevo su rostro posando sus ojos en los de Alastor.

—Me abrumaba pensar que estuvieras herido—Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

Un destello de incredulidad y sorpresa invadió el rostro del más alto. Pero no lo demostró, continuo mirando a la joven por quien sabe cuanto tiempo extrañado e incomodo al sentir una calidez llenarle el pecho.

—Bueno, lindura—Dijo aclarándose la garganta—No estas tan equivocada en eso.

Charlie frunció el entrecejo confundida luego bajo el rostro y vio la mano envuelta de Alastor.

—¡Oh, cielos!—Exclamo angustiada-¿Qué sucedió?

—Un pequeño inconveniente con unos cuantos demonios cuando venía de regreso—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Pero descuida querida, ya me encargue de ellos—Esto último le hizo sonreír malignamente.

Oh, pobres bastardos.

—Necesito revisarla, la herida podría infectarse.

—No necesitar hacerlo, encanto.

—Tonterías—Salio corriendo a un pasillo cercano, tomo un pequeño botiquín y regreso momentos después. Señalo con la mano libre al diminuto sofá.

—Puedo curarme yo mismo—Replico Alastor.

—Ya lo se—Respondió—Pero es necesario aplicar un buen vendaje y agua oxigenada, si quieres que sane rápidamente.

Al no verle ninguna intención en obedecer emitió un suspiro de frustración.

—Por favor, Al—Insistió—Solo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Y si no quiero?—Dijo acercándose quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Entonces deber obligarte—Sentencio sin inmutarse.

—No te atreverías, lindura.

—Oh ¿Quieres apostarlo?

Existió un breve duelo de miradas, el cual termino tan pronto empezó. Alastor negó divertidamente encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el sofá.

Charlie le siguió aun sosteniendo el botiquín, le pidió quitarse la venda para iniciar a limpiarle la sangre seca, aplicarle algo de agua oxigenada y después vendarle la mano con sumo cuidado y dedicación.

—Tienes buena mano—Le dijo.

—Gracias—Agradeció sonriente terminando de vendarle—Listo ya quedo.

—Muchas gracias.

—No fue nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio incapaces de decir algo mas.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor ir a descansar—Añadió ella observando al reloj.

—Te concedo la palabra, cariño.

Charlie fue la primera en levantarse, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando la voz de Alastor la hizo detenerse.

—Charlie…

—¿Si?

El estaba al pie de las escaleras con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, parecía meditar sus palabras.

—Quisiera saber ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto?

No supo responder, francamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Pero parecía intrigarle demasiado, permaneció callada unos segundos antes de dignarse a responder.

—Cuando estimas a una persona, simplemente lo haces. Empiezas a preocuparte, es inevitable—Callo un momento-Solo quieres que se encuentre bien y nada malo le pase. Quieres lo mejor para esa persona, porque te importa.

No sabia la razón de esa oración, pero así las sentía.

—¿Me estimas, querida?

—Así parece.

Alastor no añadió nada mas.

—Descansa—Dijo continuando su andar.

—Dulces sueños, Charlotte.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo. No es mucho, pero ojala les guste. Nos vemos en la siguiente letra C "Calidez".


	3. Chapter 3: Calidez

**Hola a todo el ****mundo, **regrese con un nuevo capitulo lamento tanto a ver demorado en subirlo, tuvo algunos compromisos en la universidad.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia.

* * *

**Calidez**

**.**

**.**

En la privacidad de sus aposentos, metido entre las cómodas sabanas de su cama, Alastor no lograba dormir. Era una de esas noches donde ni el mismísimo Morfeo en persona podría regresarlo al maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Se removía buscando una posición cómoda, al no lograr su tan ansiada faena retiro las sabanas, colocándose en el borde la cama.

Frustrado paso una mano por su rostro.

Tenía tiempo sin pasar una noche de insomnio, y resultaba realmente molesto, se irguió dirigiendo sus pasos al baño, estando ahí se vio así mismo atreves del espejo.

Por la mañana aparecerían unas predominantes ojeras, señal del inútil descanso. Soltó un bufido, abrió el lavabo mojándose el rostro.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, salió de su habitación, quizá si daba un pequeño recorrido por los pasillos lograría descansar unas pocas horas.

Y ¿Por qué no? Ver si corregía algunos detalles de la estructura del hotel.

Camino media hora por todo el hotel, entrando y saliendo de algunas habitaciones que no había podido ver detenidamente, descubriendo un pasaje secreto en la biblioteca, se dio a la tarea de descubrirlo más adelante, podría serle útil cuando la oportunidad lo requiriera. Paso por la estancia principal, la cocina y el bar, le causo gracia ver a Husk tirado en el suelo junto a varias botellas de licor, pobre miserable pensó.

No necesito arreglar tantos detalles, desde su llegada ese era una de sus muchas labores, preocuparse para que la estructura del hotel luciera impecable.

Por mutuo acuerdo, Charlie era la encargada de archivar y ordenar todo el papeleo, así ambos tendrían tiempo para planificar ideas y ver cómo hacer llegar a los huéspedes.

Cuando pensó en su compañera, no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente estaría demasiado exhausta, aquel día se recluyo en su oficina todo el día, con la excusa de seguir revisando el papeleo. Vaggie intentó convencerla de tomar un descanso, pero Charlie solo le dijo que no lo ocupaba.

Alastor no hizo amigo por convencerla. Prefería estar al margen cuando la demonio trabajaba, asi evitaba problemas.

Al pasar por su oficina, tuvo la idea de entrar. Le daría una revisión a los papeles y daría algunas recomendaciones temprano por la mañana. Al girar la perilla se encontró con una sorpresa.

Charlie dormía plácidamente recostada sobre ambos brazos arriba del escritorio, todavía vestida con su ropa habitual. Entre sus brazos vislumbraban varios papeles, prueba de que estuvo trabajando hasta tarde.

Alastor negó divertidamente con la cabeza, el compromiso y la perfección a los detalles más minúsculos de la joven le sorprendían, sobremanera. Y él no era precisamente alguien a quien se le podía impresionar fácilmente.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo analizar todo lo relacionado con Charlotte Magne desde que la conoció en aquella fallida entrevista malintencionada por parte de esa burda y déspota reportera. Francamente no creía que existiera una sola alma en todo el infierno a la que le agradara Katie Killjoy.

Ver a Charlie intentando mantener la compostura pese al mal recibimiento tanto del público como de la televisora, fue digno de admirar. Sobre todo al escuchar las burlas y palabras despectivas de Katie respecto al nuevo proyecto.

Cualquiera en su lugar habría perdido los estribos al primer segundo, si hablaba desde su propia perspectiva, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a siquiera burlarse o cuestionarle, tener una reputación amenazante y poco clemente tenía sus ventajas.

Por desgracia Charlie al ser hija del mismísimo Lucifer, se esperaba un comportamiento igualitario o peor al de su progenitor, sin embargo sucedía todo lo contrario, la joven demonio bitaba de un gran entusiasmo, jovialidad, amabilidad y personalidad burbujeante, en el mundo mortal eso sería aceptable pero en el infierno...Era sinónimo de burla.

Verla pelear a puño limpio defendiendo su postura, fue hilarante y gratificante en partes iguales.

"_Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, después de todo_" No pudo evitar pensar.

Lentamente fue acercándose procurando no hacer demasiado ruido y despertarla, al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar por primera vez las facciones de la joven. Piel blanquicea, mejillas sonrosadas las cuales parecían iluminarse ante alguna emoción, nariz pequeña y perfectamente perfilada, pestañas largas y oscuras, labios ligeramente gruesos decorados con labial negro.

Debía admitirlo, Charlie era muy hermosa.

"_Tal vez demasiado para su propio bien"_

Se inclinó un poco observando el suave subir y bajar de su respiración, lucia tan tranquila y tan serena que sería un pecado despertarla, sin darse cuenta guió una mano hacia ella acariciando gentilmente la sonrosada mejilla, encontrándose con una piel suave cual porcelana. Permaneció así unos instantes apreciando esa serenidad, no lucia como la hija de aquel ángel caído hacia tantos siglos.

Observo sus labios sintiendo una urgente necesidad por probarlos, se inclinó un poco más casi extinguiendo la cercanía, se detuvo en freno antes de poder lograrlo.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Decidió alejarse, enojado consigo mismo al reconocer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, no supo donde saco esa idea tan estúpida. ¿Desde cuándo le daba esa necesidad de besar a alguien? El un demonio, aterrador y careciente de misericordia. Sintiéndose increíblemente iracundo, salió de la oficina, rumbo a su habitación, cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo importándole muy poco irrumpir el sueño de alguien.

Arrojándose a la cama, vio hacia el techo, cerró los ojos y al hacerlo la imagen de Charlie se hizo presente sonriéndole con dulzura, mirándole de una manera que no supo descifrar. A la mente le vinieron las palabras que le dijo días atrás.

_-¿Me estimas, querida?_

_-Así parece_

Recordarlas le producían una emoción inefable, y repudiada para si mismo, ni en su vida humana quiso experimentar esas emociones que Charlie le provocaba y se rehusaba a aceptarlas. No podía y no quería.

Ese calor en su pecho no era aceptable, solo lo harían bajar la guardia y volverse débil, algo que no se daría el lujo de permitirse. Si siendo humano jamas lo permitió mucho menos al ser un demonio tan poderoso como lo era.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, el cansancio haciéndose presente después de tanto desvelo, y teniendo en mente una sola cosa.

Debía extinguir ese sentir cuanto antes.

* * *

Demore mucho en escribirlo, Alastor es un personaje dificil de interpretar. Bueno nos leemos pronto con la siguiente letra.


End file.
